Go! Princess Pretty Cure (Rewrite Version)
This is a rewrite of Go! Princess Pretty Cure!. Characters Pretty Cure Haruno Haruka/Cure Flora (Hailey Rosa/Cure Floral in the English Dub) Haruka is the main protagonist who is a 14-year-old girl in her second year at Noble Academy. She is energetic with a beautiful smile. She feels that working hard in order to fulfill your dream is the best. She has always admired the princesses in picture books and continues to cherish her dream of "becoming a Princess", even now. Later, she is revealed to be the reincarnation of Princess Chieri. After meeting Pafu, Haruka becomes Cure Flora, the Princess of Flowers and Love whose theme colour is pink. Kaido Minami/Cure Mermaid (Mayella Pearl in the English Dub) Minami is a 15-year-old girl who is the student council president of Noble Academy, referred to as "The Academy's Princess". Although she's slightly stern and strict on the front, she has a strong sense of responsibility, cares for others like a gentle sister, but can sometimes feel lonely on the inside. Her dream is to become a respectable person that can be useful to others. Later, she is revealed to be the reincarnation of Princess Yura. After meeting Aroma, Minami became Cure Mermaid, the Princess of the Sea and Intelligence whose theme colour is blue. Amanogawa Kirara/Cure Twinkle (Kacey Starr in the English Dub) Kirara is a 14-year-old girl who is a transfer student at Noble Academy. She is a popular model and is a 'my pace' kind of girl who is very fashionable. She's very busy, going in and out of fashion shows almost daily. Her dream is to become a top model like her mother. She feels that you should have the strength to push straight ahead towards your dreams. Later, she is revealed to be the reincarnation of Princess Sei. After meeting Miss Shamour, Kirara became Cure Twinkle, the Princess of Stars and Happiness whose theme colour is yellow. Mitsuya Akemi/Cure Lucia (Amara Kayden/Cure Diane in the English Dub) Akemi is a 15-year-old girl who is in her third year at Noble Academy, and is Minami's fellow student council member. She is a very smart, loyal and sporty girl who is also fashionable. But towards others, she can be a bit harsh and is a perfectionist. Despite that, she gets along with the others, especially Towa, and is the oldest member of the team. She dreams that one day, she will not be that harsh to others anymore and become a good teacher. Later, she is revealed to be the reincarnation of Princess Zuki. With the help of Lucille, Akemi becomes Cure Lucia, the Princess of Moonlight and Eternity whose theme color is purple. Akagi Towa/Cure Scarlet (Ruby Firewall in the English Dub) Towa is a 13-year-old girl who is the young princess from the Hope Kingdom and the younger sister of Prince Kanata, known as "Princess Hope Delight Towa" (or "Delightful Dream Princess Ruby" in the English Dub). She is also the childhood best friend of Akemi. She is shown to be somewhat naive and awkward around others and lacks social grace. She is not used to customs on Earth as she thought she could buy a castle and three housemaids. However, overall she's a kind person and cares for her friends, and looks up to her older brother, Kanata. She dreams of becoming a Grand Princess and tries her best, despite the fact that only the Princess Pretty Cure could become one of them. Later, she is revealed to be the reincarnation of Princess Houou. With the help of Kuroro, Towa becomes Cure Scarlet, the Princess of Flames and Bravery whose theme color is crimson. Allies Pafu (Puff in the English Dub): One of the main mascots of the series, and the most trusted companion of Cure Flora. She is the younger sister of Aroma. Aroma: One of the main mascots of the series, and the most trusted companion of Cure Mermaid. She is the older brother of Pafu. Miss Shamour: One of the main mascots of the series, and the most trusted companion of Cure Twinkle. She teaches the Cures many different lessons. Lucille: One of the main mascots of the series, and the most trusted companion of Cure Lucia. She is the older sister of Kuroro. Kuroro: One of the main mascots of the series, and the most trusted companion of Cure Scarlet. She is the younger brother of Lucille. Rewrite Changes *The original series has 4 cures (pink, blue, yellow and red) while the rewrite has 5 cures (pink, blue, yellow, purple and crimson). *The Cures are one year older than in canon, except for Towa. *The theme is no longer about only princesses, it's now about princesses, elements, dreams, friendship, and magic. *Noble Academy is not a boarding school, so the Cures usually spend time in their hometown. *Haruka has long strawberry blonde hair in her civilian form instead of short pink hair. *Cure Twinkle has a yellow background instead of purple. *Cure Scarlet now shows her Mode Elegant Hanabi (or in the rewrite, Princess Mode Hanabi). *Cure Flora, Cure Mermaid and Cure Twinkle use a new weapon called the Miracle Princess Wand instead of the Crystal Princess Rod. **Cure Flora = Floral Baton **Cure Mermaid = Mermaid Microd **Cure Twinkle = Twinkle Flute *Cure Lucia's weapon is the Beautiful Sound Harp. *All the Cures can use their Dress Up Keys to perform new solo finishers. They can also use their Premium solo finishers with the Royal Princess Lock, mini versions of the Music Princess Palace. *Towa never became Twilight, so she appears from the start of the series. *Akemi and Towa became Pretty Cure prior to the series. *Prince Kanata gains a civilian alias: Akagi Kanata. *Mode Elegant is renamed Princess Mode: **Mode Elegant Elegant = Princess Mode Elegant **Mode Elegant Miracle = Princess Mode Miracle **Mode Elegant Premium = Princess Mode Premium **Mode Elegant Royal = Royale Mode (the Cures' super form, which is a mix of Mode DuoRouge, Princess Mode, and their old past selves) *The Past Princess Pretty Cure are the past alias of the Cures in this version: **Cure Flora = Princess Blooming Chieri (Princess Florina Rosebud in the English Dub) **Cure Mermaid = Princess River Yura (Princess Miranda Oceania in the English Dub) **Cure Twinkle = Princess Glimmer Sei (Princess Stella Brightfield in the English Dub) **Cure Lucia = Princess Nightingale Zuki (Princess Lunara Moondust in the English Dub) **Cure Scarlet = Princess Blaze Houou (Princess Twila Emberhart in the English Dub) *The Grand Princess Mode is in their respective theme color. *Akemi is voiced by Asano Mayumi. See also *Attacks *Canon Version *Glitter Force Princess Power Category:Series